


The Long Wait

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is worried at the wait</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Wait

“She’s taking her time,” John said anxiously.

“She’s not been gone long,” Sherlock replied.

“Maybe something’s happened to her.”

“Nothing will have happened.”

“It’s you, you’ve done something and she’s decided not to come back.”

“I have done nothing at all.  And there’s no point looking at me like that.  I haven’t”

“Perhaps she’s been kidnapped.”

“Ridiculous.”

“By Mycroft.”

“Still ridiculous.”

John took his phone out of his pocket.

“She’s not sent me a text.”

“She hasn’t been gone ten minutes.”

“It’s still too long.”

“Sorry, guys,” Mary said.  “You’ll never believe how long the queue for the ladies was.”


End file.
